<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Omens One-Shots by Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644318">Good Omens One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe/pseuds/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe'>Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assumed Relationship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe/pseuds/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Good Omens one-shots, need I say more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Trip To Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a little over a week since the Notpocalypse had happened. The world was returning to normal as time went on and people went on with their daily lives. No one talked about the almost end of the world a simply chalked it up to some weird dream they had. Crowley and Aziraphale had beat death the day after the Notpocalypse and gotten their superiors off their backs to boot. Now Crowley had decided that he and Aziraphale deserved a little vacation, perhaps a little trip to Paris.</p><p>In his head, Paris seemed like a good idea, but after a couple of days worth of preparation and a flight that was almost an hour and a half long, they were immediately rewarded with a question.</p><p>"How long have you two been together?" An older woman, with a thick french accent, asked them as they were retrieving their luggage.</p><p>Crowley was about to respond but Aziraphale quickly beat him to the punch. "No, no, we aren't together, we're just friends," Aziraphale explained, a light blush covering his cheeks. The angel's words sparked a longing in Crowley, one he'd been experiencing for the past 6000 years.</p><p>The lady frowned a bit and looked between the two of them, noticing the way Crowley's face seemed to fall after Aziraphale's comment. She simply shook her head and spoke again. "You two would pair well together," she commented before grabbing her luggage and leaving. Crowley could feel his face redden at the comment and he quickly grabbed their luggage. </p><p>Aziraphale silently followed Crowley out to the front of the airport where multiple cabs sat, idly waiting for customers. The demon climbed into the first empty cab he found and the angel quickly followed as Crowley gave the cabbie the address for their hotel.</p><p>For the duration of the rather short ride, Crowley stared out the window of the cab, watching the scenery go by while Aziraphale in the seat beside him fidgeted restlessly with his coat.</p><p>10 minutes later the angel and demon were getting themselves comfortable in the hotel room. Eventually, Crowley turned to Aziraphale and offered him a soft smile. "How about we have lunch? Perhaps some crêpes?"</p><p>Aziraphale's face lit up and he nodded. "I heard that there's this little crêpe café not far from here. Perhaps we could walk there and take in the scenery?"</p><p>"Of course Angel, anything you want," Crowley hummed, leading the way back down to the lobby of the hotel.</p><p>The angel followed the demon happily as they made their way to the crêpe café. He was practically buzzing in delight as he fell into step beside Crowley.</p><p>The two proceeded through the day, with more instances of people mistaking them for a couple. It had happened a few times in Soho but no one was as blunt as to ask them outright but was mostly vague comments that were more insinuations of a relationship. </p><p>Eventually, Crowley got annoyed. All these people asking questions about their "romantic relationship" made the demon want to scream to the heavens that yes, they were together. But Crowley knew Aziraphale wouldn't like that. Regardless that didn't stop him. </p><p>"Are you two together?" A young girl who couldn't be any older than thirteen asked, staring up at the pair expectantly. Aziraphale was about to answer before Crowley butt in.</p><p>"Why yes, yes we are," Crowley declared, pulling Aziraphale closer to him and wrapping an arm around the angel's waist. The girl's eyes were practically glowing and she squealed happily before running off. </p><p>Aziraphale stood next to the demon sputtering and blushing profusely. After a moment he calmed enough to talk and turned to Crowley, his cheeks still quite red.</p><p>"Why did you tell her we were t-together when we're not?" He asked, his eyes refusing to meet Crowley's.</p><p>"Because Angel, I'm tired of us dancing around each other like we're not utterly in love with each other," Crowley huffed quietly, but Aziraphale caught it anyway as he quickly looked up, once again sputtering and going as red as a tomato, eyes wide.</p><p>"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about Crowley," the angel attempted as a defence but Crowley saw right through it. He grabbed Aziraphale's hand and pulled the angel off to the side out of the view of prying eyes.</p><p>"Aziraphale, I'm not blind, I know you love me in the same way I love you. Perhaps you haven't loved me as long as I've loved you but you still love me," he murmured, pulling Aziraphale close to him, their faces only a few inches apart. </p><p>Aziraphale was speechless, frozen in place by Crowley's words. Of course, he knew the demon was right. "Aziraphale, may I kiss you?" Crowley's voice was so soft and unsure that Aziraphale didn't answer but instead leaned in and kissed the demon. </p><p>Crowley was momentarily stunned, Aziraphale never usually acted first but he didn't mind this turn of events. He kissed back, lightly placing his hand on the back of Aziraphale's neck. A few moments later the two celestial beings separated.</p><p>"I love you," was all Aziraphale said before grabbing Crowley's hand and holding it in his own. "How about we go on a date, a real one this time." The demon eagerly agreed and the two walked off hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Really Are Quite A Nice Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't unusual for Crowley to disappear for long periods of time but for some reason, this time felt a bit different. Typically Crowley would disappear without a word but this time Crowley let Aziraphale know that he would be gone for a while and that Aziraphale shouldn't look for him. </p>
<p>For the first little bit, Aziraphale went about his days as he normally would, tending to his bookshop and making sure no books were sold, reading through some of his favourite books, going out for a nibble and occasionally he'd go for a walk when it was nice. </p>
<p>It was fine but he always felt as if something was missing. He supposed there was because he didn't have Crowley to keep him company. Aziraphale felt... empty. He was so used to Crowley's company and it was odd to be without it.</p>
<p>One day as he was going for a walk he spotted florist's shop filled with many colourful flowers. Aziraphale's first thought was Crowley and he entered the shop simply intending to look around. Next thing he knew he had bought a beautiful flower that made him think of Crowley. </p>
<p>With the flower in hand, Aziraphale made a last-minute decision and began heading for Crowley's flat. He wanted to surprise him with a gift and this seemed like as good a gift as any. </p>
<p>Approximately twenty minutes later Aziraphale stood before the door to Crowley's flat. He felt nervous like he was intruding on something. Crowley had, after all, told him to stay away, or at least that's what Aziraphale understood from the situation.</p>
<p>After a long moment of hesitation, Aziraphale knocked on the door. He could hear movement from within the flat and hushed voices, then footsteps approached the door and stopped. Then the door opened to reveal Crowley in his pyjamas.</p>
<p>"Angel, what are you doing here?" Crowley asked, tilting his head and watching Aziraphale closely.</p>
<p>"I mis- I brought you a gift," Aziraphale said quickly, holding out the flower for Crowley to take.</p>
<p>Crowley stared at the flower for a beat before smiling and gently taking the flower from Aziraphale's hands. His smile reached his eyes. "Thank you Aziraphale, I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>Aziraphale was smiling as well, a light blush on his cheeks. "Would it be alright if I came in for a chat and maybe a drink?" </p>
<p>Crowley opened his mouth to answer but a small girl pokes her head out the door at stares at Aziraphale in awe. She then squeals and grabs Aziraphale's hand and practically dragged Aziraphale into the flat, almost toppling Crowley over in the process. Inside stood three others, all around the same age and with the same awestruck expression on their faces.</p>
<p>"You're the angel Mr. Crowley is friends with! He talks about you all the time!" the girl who dragged him inside squealed excitedly. Behind them, Crowley closed the door. Aziraphale turned to look at him, his question practically written on his face.</p>
<p>"This is Rose," the girl holding Aziraphale's hand grins and Crowley continues on, "the taller boy is Sam, the other boy is William, and the other girl is Chloe." The other three wave and smile at Aziraphale, seeming quite relaxed. "They're my foster kids."</p>
<p>Aziraphale's jaw drops somewhat and he stares at Crowley for a moment before closing his mouth and smiling at the children. "It's quite lovely to meet you all."</p>
<p>Crowley smiled fondly before telling the kids to go play for a bit. They all ran out of the room giggling and talking about playing hide and seek. Crowley then turns to Aziraphale.</p>
<p>"Care for a drink, Angel?" Crowley asks, gesturing to his kitchen, and motioning for Aziraphale to enter it. Aziraphale smiles and does exactly that and once he's standing next to the counter he looks around.</p>
<p>"Since when are you a foster parent?" Aziraphale asked, slowly turning to look at Crowley, who was pouring something that definitely wasn't wine into wine glasses. He then handed one to Aziraphale and grabbed his before leaning against the counter.</p>
<p>"I applied a while back - a couple of months ago I think - and it was only made official two weeks ago. They asked me if I would be able to take four and I said yes, and spent a few days preparing for them. Sorry about leaving you in the dark, I wanted to let you know but I wanted to wait a bit longer," Crowley said, staring into his glass for a moment before taking a sip of it. Aziraphale looked at the demon with a soft look.</p>
<p>"They seem to adore you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I adore them as well. I like taking care of them, they're full of surprises. William is a bit shy but he's a jokester, Chloe is rambunctious but she likes helping take care of the plants, Rose is very sweet and very intelligent for her age, and Sam likes technology, helped set up the telly with Netflix when they first got here, he even has his own laptop that he's fiddling about with a lot."</p>
<p>Aziraphale could hear the utter adoration for the children in Crowley's voice and smiled at that. He could also feel the love radiating from the demon, which was just a tad bit stronger than the normal amount of love he felt when around the demon. He could already tell that Crowley regarded the children as his own. He then remembered what Rose had told him.</p>
<p>"You talk about me a lot?" Aziraphale asked, tilting his head and shifting a bit closer to the demon.</p>
<p>Crowley chewed at his lip for a minute before responding. "Is that a problem?" The demon asked, his cheeks a tad bit red. Aziraphale smiled.</p>
<p>"No no of course not dear," Aziraphale hums, placing a hand on Crowley's free hand and squeezing it lightly. He had a light blush on his own face.</p>
<p>Crowley looks over at Aziraphale and stares into the angel's blue eyes, getting positively lost in them. Aziraphale notices then that Crowley wasn't wearing his glasses. From behind him, he hears a small giggle and Crowley breaks their gaze to look at the small girl who was standing there.</p>
<p>"Just kiss already!" Rose giggles, a big grin on her face. Crowley stares at her unsure of what to say when Aziraphale leans in suddenly and kisses Crowley softly yet sweetly. Crowley only stands there unsure of what to do. Rose could be heard giggling and rushing to the others excitedly.</p>
<p>Eventually, the angel and the demon part and Crowley stares at Aziraphale, shock clearly written on his face. Aziraphale simply smiles.</p>
<p>"Wh- What was that about?"</p>
<p>"It was a kiss, Crowley, people who are in love do that."</p>
<p>"But we aren't- wait, are you telling me that you love me, Angel?"</p>
<p>"Of course Crowley, I have been for a while. I've just been too much of a coward to act on my feelings. But with all this apocalypse stuff behind us, it's easier to take a leap."</p>
<p>"Can you kiss me again?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale only nods and leans in again, kissing Crowley softly. This time Crowley kisses back, gently placing his hand on Aziraphale's cheek. When they part Crowley is smiling.</p>
<p>"I love you, Aziraphale."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Crowley."</p>
<p>They stand in the kitchen in silence for a few moments longer before Aziraphale speaks again.</p>
<p>"I have an idea, what if we adopted them?"</p>
<p>"I'd like that very much," Crowley says with a grin as he kisses Aziraphale.</p>
<p>The next day they begin the adoption process.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>